This Program aims to collect, identify, and curate specimens of plants and selected groups of animals,in order to characterized the species richness of the northeastern Andean slopes of Peru. These activities will provide floral and faunal inventories which, when combined with ethnomedicinal and non-human primate databases, will be available in both English and Spanish. This program also will provide lists of potentially useful species of plants and animals which can be harvested and ranched in sustainable ways by the local population, thus combining conservation of natural resources with economic improvement of the area. Results of this program will assist the Museo de Historia Natural, Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos, Lima, to increase public awareness for the conservation and management of natural resources in Peru.